Kung Fu Panda: Differences
by Sev07
Summary: This is a crossover story about Connor, one of the Assassins, finding himself in China, he ends up meeting some anthropomorphic Kung-Fu masters.
1. Oddities

**Ok guys, I understand that my analogy of Connor may be totally incorrect, it is supposed to be. If you have any ideas, comments or suggestions for me, please just comment or PM me, i need feed back and greatly appreciate _Constructive_ criticism. Anyways, thanks and enjoy.**

 **Kung Fu Panda: Differences**

He was standing, His arms crossed in front of him as he looked down. He was trying to see more than possible as he tried to look past the glass casing of the bridge, into the void known as space.

"Commander!" Yelled the militarised voice from behind him, almost robotic in tone. "What is it?" Replied the figure. "Commander Sev, we were doing scans, we located a class-3 planet, Sir!" As the slightly jittery man said this, the commander walked to his seat and tapped a pad on his wrist, then spoke into it. Sev barked orders into the pad, telling all those who could hear him that the ship was now heading towards a class-3 planet, extra-terrestrials were going to be a likely sight and all weapons should be ready to fire on his command. The ship lurched forward into a red and yellow vortex and then disappeared.

 **-Alternate POV-**

Po! What are you doing? Training is in 5 minutes. Were words that came out of the stressed monkey's mouth. "Don't worry Master Monkey, I'll be in the training hall in a few seconds." Yelled the Dragon Warrior. Po then got up, dusting himself off after his nap and ran to the training hall. "Why are you late, Panda?" Barked the Master of all Masters. "Sorry Master Shifu, I took a nap, I thought I had time." The now trembling Panda mumbled. They continued to do training until they heard the warning bells down in the village, Master Tigress yelled out, calling for the remaining members of The Furious 5 to rush down to help.

As soon as they got there, they knew something was awry. The bells had stopped and there was no sign of any trouble, yet what they stood looking at was something none of The Furious 5 had ever seen in their lives. A thing, hairless excluding the top of what looked like a head was lying on the ground wearing robes of white and black was lying on its side clutching what could've been its stomach.

The 6 of them walked over, moving the hand to see a deep wound with blood almost pouring out, Po applied gentle pressure to the thing, as Crane and Tigress went over to fetch Mei Ling. Mei Ling returned with a bag opening it up and immediately beginning surgery on the thing, once finished The Furious 5, Po and Mei Ling carried it up the steps and into the sick room in the Jade Palace, where they laid it to rest, it seemed to be alive, it was still breathing but the breaths were shallow.

 **-2 days later-**

"What do we do, it still hasn't woken up?" Asked Crane. "I don't know, if it is still breathing, it is still living, whatever it is." Said Shifu "Look, we can't wait here forever; if it is alive it would have woken up by..." Is all that Tigress could attempt to say before they heard a loud thump followed by a door opening in the distance. Then the door to the kitchen opened and the thing walked through. "Speak of the devil!" Shifu heard what Po had said when he said "Hello, I'm Master Shifu, leader and teacher of the Furious 5 and the Dragon Warrior." The thing weakly replied with a subtle "H-h-hi." "I'm C-Connor." Then Connor fell over and collapsed.

 **-5-hours-later-**

"He is still alive, thank the gods we didn't get rid of him." Po exclaimed with Master Viper adding "He's alive yet hurt we need to look after him, in fact we should put someone outside his room to monitor his condition." "Great idea." Was Monkey's reply. The entire group voted and Tigress was to go first, reluctantly she pulled a chair up and sat outside Connor's door. Tigress was only awakened when she heard footsteps nearby, distant yet getting louder every moment. Tigress got up and moved the chair, positioning it inside her room. She was about to walk out when she heard two voices whispering between each other. "Here definitely here, the man is in here!" "We need to get this over with, we failed last time and I doubt the boss will be happy with another failure." Tigress was about to walk out when they opened the door to Connor's room and Tigress got out and asked what they were doing, they didn't reply, All Tigress saw was a club heading towards her head.


	2. Heroes

-Connor's POV-

*BANG* _What was that_? "Who goes there?" Connor thought and said. Then two wolves entered the room. "You two!" "Leave now!" Connor said then looked at the Wolves feet, seeing a Tiger on the ground. "So that was the bang" Connor thought to himself, immediately taking a defensive stance, the kind that only the experts take. The Wolves saw this as a chance to attack Connor and attacked, one aiming for Connors head with the club previously used to take out Tigress. That was their mistake, raising the club, the wolf opened himself up to an attack from Connor who unleashed a punch upon the unfortunate wolf's chest. The wolf didn't even have a chance, immediately crumpling into the door of Po's room. The second wolf saw that he was outmatched, he turned and ran, straight into Po's chest.

The wolf looked up at Po, similar to how you would look at bear. Po fiercely demanded "Leave!" Then stepped aside as the wolf ran and tripped over, getting back up again, he swore and continued to run.

Tigress was only just getting up, having regained consciousness back when Connor had taken out the wolf with the club. Tigress looked at Connor with newfound respect for him, and said "Thank you, wh-what happened?" With Connor replying "They seemed to have knocked you out, they were after me, that's why..." Connor started with Tigress finishing "Your wound..." "Yeah, did you guys?" Connor inquired with Tigress answering "No Mei Ling did." Then Connor said "I'm tired, do you mind if I talk in the morning?" "No problem Coh...Connor." Then as if nothing happened they went to bed.

-Morning-

Connor's eyes were flickering when he awoke, wondering if what had happened was a dream, then noticed the Chinese architecture and got up. He walked out into the kitchen to find out that it was still early in the morning. He guessed it was around 4:00 in the morning so he wandered around. He found himself in a vast hall surrounded by machinery and spikes. He immediately walked back out and headed outside through a hall full of artefacts and into the cold morning air and took a breath, he sat down and pushed into his ear. Tigress came out and found Connor talking to himself, wondering if he was crazy. Then asked him "Connor are you alright?" Connor jumped at the unexpected voice and said "Oh, sorry." The two of them walked back in and sat down in the kitchen. Po was cooking and all he could hear was Connor talking about his life. "So for you all to know my full name is Connor Kenway. I'm an Assassin, a member of a brotherhood of highly trained and talented assassins." "Sure, I'm the Dragon Warrior, I took out 500 soldiers just by looking at them." Said Monkey whilst chuckling. Then Connor turned his hands over and exposed his palms, revealing two gauntlets on his wrists. Monkey said "What do those do? Do they help you assassinate people?" Connor laughed and said "Glad you asked!" Then Connor made a shape with his fingers and a blade came out, sharper than any sword they had seen, Monkey was now afraid, wondering why he hadn't shut his mouth. Po had finished cooking and placed a bowl of noodles at each spot on the table. Connor picked up the chopsticks and looked at them, wondering what he was supposed to do with them. He noticed everyone start eating with the sticks and attempted to try and eat with them but failed to lift a single noodle. Then Crane politely showed Connor how to use them. Connor tried using them the way he'd just been taught and got it first try. He seemed to be a natural.

-Back on the ship-

"Sub-Commander Scorch, we just got back pictures. There seems to be a small village not far from the ground base. The village is very similar, in fact, looks exactly the same as Chinese villages from the 60's would've looked like." "Ok lieutenant, you're telling me that we have a Chinese village from the 1960's?" "No sir, I mean the year 60BC." "You're kidding me lieutenant." "No sir! Not at all sir!" Then Scorch dismissed the lieutenant and sat down in his chair. The man was puzzled, first his brother had gone missing, vanishing out of sight and now they seemed to be back on Earth thousands of years ago. There was one thing the young Sub-Commander could do... He tapped a pad on his wrist and spoke into it "Lieutenant, the drones you sent out, could they explore further around, "China"?" The lieutenant was startled and realised his pad was where the voice was coming from. "We could sir, what are they looking for?" Then Scorch replied "Life, anything or anyone that can move..." With this information the lieutenant tapped on his pad again sending out five drones to a roundabout location of the village.


	3. Saviours

**Sorry about the time it took to upload, i was sick over the weekend with some, flu of some sorts.**

 **-Back at the palace-**

Tigress was walking around trying to find Po when suddenly a small group of bandits approached. As they came closer she noticed them point towards her so she continued to walk, but faster. As she got closer one of the bandits pulled a small tube and loaded something into it. As she was about to ask them what they were doing, the pipe turned and faced Tigress, following that she heard a sharp *Pfft*. As she heard this, she became aware of a sharp stinging pain in her neck, promptly she felt faint and her vision became blurred. She then collapsed. She awoke to find the bandits encircling her in a cave. The leader of the bandits was a lynx with red stripes backed up by two other lynxes. She weakly asked them "What do you want with me?" "What wrong have I done you?" The leader replying "Nothing, we just don't like tigers, they steal all the glory." The leader then proceeded to hit Tigress in the stomach again and again. Tigress hissed in response and the leader backhanded her across the face. She now had a bit of blood dripping down her chin which she didn't have the strength or the freedom to wipe away. Her legs being chained were unusable and her wrists were cuffed. She then regained composure and stated "You coward." This followed another beating. Then, Tigress noticed the back lynx get taken out, a sharp yell was the last thing she heard from him. The leader then turned around and yelled "What was that?" Connor then emerged from the shadows and the words that followed were as cold as ice. "I dislike people who are evil; I hate those who would torture a man, but a woman? I will not stand to see a man who would beat a woman." Connor then turned on the lynx's last comrade and knocked him out in one blow. Then two more lynxes emerged and distracted Connor while the male lynx went back over to Tigress. The lynx then proceeded to grab her shirt and started to undo her Qipao, Tigress yelled "Connor Hel…" She was silenced as the lynxes hand covered up her mouth. Tigress looked up at her captor as a blade went clean through his neck. The lynx hit the ground with Connor stating "Rapists do not deserve the satisfaction of life…" he then went over to Tigress and grabbed a hold of her cuffs and picked them open. Tigress was now free to move her hands, but she didn't have the strength so keep herself upright. She crumpled over directly onto Connor who grabbed her, held her upright and removed the chains from her legs. She then looked up at him and weakly said "Thank you." before collapsing against his chest. Connor then grabbed her and carried her outside. A few kilometres into the bamboo forests, Connor found a clearing and sat Tigress down against a rather thick piece of bamboo. She began to wake up when Connor said "Hey, are you ok?" "Did they do anything to you?" Tigress then broke down in front of Connor and whilst sobbing, she said "They would've if you didn't come for me!" Connor then comforted Tigress by wrapping his arms around her. Tigress then pushed into Connor, crying on his shoulder. She was hysterical. Connor then said "Until you can walk, you will have to stay here." Tigress began to cry even more crying "No, please don't leave." Connor then reassured her stating "Its ok, when did I say I was leaving?" "I'm staying here with you until you can walk again, whether that happens tonight, tomorrow or next week, I don't care, and I'll get food and water, just ask, whatever you need." Tigress then looked up at Connor and said "Thank you so much." Flattered by his generosity she then said "I owe you my life Connor." Connor then turned and said "You owe me nothing; it isn't you who is at fault." Connor then turned, his back facing Tigress and stated "Goodnight." He went over and lay down on the ground directly beside her, but at least 2-3 meters away. She then said "Goodnight." By morning Tigress was able to walk, she went over to Connor and tapped him on the shoulder and awoke him. Connor muttered "Wh-what is going on?" Tigress ecstatically said "I can walk, let's get back home." He quickly got up and packed what little he didn't have on him. He began to walk with Tigress back to the palace. It wasn't that far, but with Tigress, still finding it slightly difficult to walk it took half an hour to get back. So far Tigress had been mainly silent, Connor not wanting to say anything that might upset her. Out of the blue, Tigress abruptly said "Connor, what happened last night, didn't happen, ok?" Connor was slightly disappointed by this, he had tried to help and comfort his greatest friend. They could now see parts of the village and Tigress stopped and looked at Connor who nodded in response to her earlier statement. They then continued to walk, as Connor reached the steps, he heard Tigress start sneezing. Later on, they were sitting down eating lunch and Tigress wasn't present. She came in later not wanting to eat. Po forced her to take a bite. She ate it and said thanks and wouldn't eat any more. Five minutes later she began to clutch her stomach and walked out. Connor waited another fifteen minutes before he went after her, and found her in her room lying down. She sniffled then shifted her position, she winced as she moved. And Connor went out to tell the team that she was sick


	4. Endings have Beginnings

\- 2 weeks later-

"Hey, Connor!" The Pig started running up towards the man and greeted him. Connor looked at him, waved and then walked away. Connor got to the top of the steps leading to The Jade Palace and walked in. Then as he walked into the kitchen, he found Po shoving dumplings into his mouth. As he watched him shovel dumpling after dumpling he quickly became disgusted by Po's lack of etiquette. This disgust last only momentarily as Po mumbled through the dumplings "firty-nine been buns." Then Mantis laid one of his arms on Po, causing Po to cough up the dumplings. Then Po walked out, remembering that he was to talk to Shifu. He went over to a cave where Shifu was perfectly balanced on his staff, meditating in tranquillity. Po found Shifu repeating "Inner peace, inner peace." Po then said "What are we doing? Fighting bandits, raiders?" Shifu then explained that he was going to teach Po one of Master Oogway's final teachings.

-A Foundry-

The peacock was standing, directing his wolves, demanding that they hurried work on his weapons when the Alpha came up to him and said "Lord Shen, we don't have enough metal! We can't continue!" Shen then yelled "Search the farthest villages, go and find some metal!" The Alpha wolf then grabbed a bunch of his soldiers and left the safety of the foundry.

-Back at the palace-

Tigress interrupted Po and Shifu, bells were ringing far off and Tigress explained that the Musician's Village was under attack. Po and Tigress met up with Connor and the remainder of The Furious Five and headed down to the village. When they arrived, they could see wolves everywhere, they were looting the village of all the metal they could find. Pots, steel string guitars, knives, everything metal was being collected in bags. The leader of the pack looked at Po who yelled "Wings of Justice!" He swooped down with Cranes help, landing backwards then turning around. The wolf said "Panda, that's impossible!" All of his comrades attacked, the entire village quickly turning into a war zone. Connor was quick to act. Rolling forward towards the wolves, his hood fell down and the Alpha recognised him, he was the man that took out his brother. His focus quickly shifted, he pointed towards Connor and the wolves changed course and attacked Connor instead. The Furious Five were quick to defend Connor, but they were too slow and a wolf got through, thrusting himself at Connor. Connor drew his hidden blades and sliced the wolf's knees, the wolf immediately fell to the ground and cried out. The Wolves were split into two groups, one focusing on Connor, the other on Po. The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior met up and fought with Connor, taking out wolf after wolf. Po performing a spin-slam with Tigress' aid. The wolves realised that they were severely outmatched, the alpha howled to something because soon after the grappling hooks started to go back up the cliff face, the wolves jumped on and retreated up the mountain.

-Gongmen City Palace-

Three masters were sparring within the palace. They were stopped abruptly when they noticed a peacock walking towards them. He said "Good afternoon gentlemen, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, please leave my house now!" Then Master Rhino enquired "Your house?" "What do you want?" Shen hastily replied "Gongmen city!" Rhino then challenged Shen stating "Gongmen city is under the stewardship of The Masters Council and we will protect it, even from you!" The peacock chuckled. Saying "I'm glad that you feel that way! Otherwise I would have brought this here for nothing." The rhino then asked "What is it for?" Shen told them "It is your parting gift, part of you here, part of you there and part of you all the way over there, staining the wall." The rhino was not amused exclaiming "You insolent fool!" The rhino then charged at Shen, attacking him. The battle that ensued had the peacock packing. Then the rhino said "You are no match for my Kung-Fu." Shen then slyly replied "But this is." He signalled to his men, the box that he brought in opened up revealing a cannon. It then fired, doing exactly as Shen hoped it would; parted Master Rhino everywhere.

-The Jade Palace-

Shifu had got word of what had happened at the palace, Shifu was now reading out to the group and they had decided to set off and stop Shen, once and for all. They began a journey, going from the palace, to deserts and icy plains and finally, on a boat, the final journey to Gongmen city.

-Po's POV-

"Hi Mum!" "Oh hello Po, I'm sorry to tell you, but you aren't our son anymore." "Why not Mum?" "We just though this Radish would be better, it's not as fat and does better Kung Fu then you..."

The Radish then preceded to attack Po leaving an imprint, similar to the one that had Po when he had his flashback earlier. Po then woke up, he headed outside and began trying to master inner peace. The problem was that Po couldn't concentrate due to water dripping of the above mast. He began to lash out on the mast, yelling "Inner peace, Inner peace, INNER PEACE!" Po was startled by a faint silhouette standing above the cabin. He then realised it was Tigress and apologised for waking her up. She leapt from the cabin down into the deck and challenged Po, stating "The mast is not a worthy opponent." And held up her paw. Po hit her paw as hard as he could and it was similar to hitting a brick wall. Po screamed "Ah-ha-ha-ow!" "How did you do that?" Tigress started explaining that she trained for 20 years, punching iron bark trees and eventually she couldn't feel anything. Four familiar faces came out, Crane asked "Po, what's up?" Viper then explained "Po's having daddy issues..." Po then deflected that by saying "Are you kidding? We're warriors! Souls of steel, hearts of platinum! So hard-core we don't feel anything, like Tigress!" Then Po patted Tigress on the back. Tigress seemed upset over what Po said, then Crane said "Guys, we're here!" The group looked towards the city of Guangdong.


	5. Finales

-Within the city-

Within the city walls now, The Furious Five, Po and Connor were scouting out the city. They noticed a wolf bullying some of the local citizens. The poor goat was being made to make the wolf rice, yet they had taken her pots for the weapon. Po immediately acted in this heading down to some stalls near the unfolding incident. He got into one of the stalls, incidentally the stall disguised him. He appeared to look like a woman. He flirted with two nearby wolves before hitting both of them and pulling them into the stalls. The Five and Connor were running along the roofs following Po. Po then got into a Chinese Dragon costume and started running along. The rest of the team got in the suit and ran along with Po taking out wolf after wolf. There was nothing the wolves could do, the team was annihilating the oncoming wolves, eventually there were no wolves left to challenge them. They went up to the goat and tried to ask her where Shen was. The goat replied "It's not safe to talk put here." Then Po solved the problem by pulling in the gazelle. She then told them "It's too dangerous to do this by yourself, you need to get help." Po then declined her offer with her then stating "No, not me, Master Ox and Croc are in Gongmen jail." The Furious Five all fled, heading towards the jail, leaving only the dragon costume behind. They were now outside the jail, they entered and found the two masters, who blatantly declined against helping Po. They wouldn't help out of fear of the weapon being turned on the citizens. Connor couldn't do much but jump when the doors opened and 3 wolves entered. Two of them were taken out by Monkey & Crane before the 3rd made a run for it. The ensuing chance led the entire team to the palace; Po said "If you want to take us on, you're going to need an army." Then the palace's battlements were lined with wolves. They were taken to the palace and ended up with Po being carried up the stairs by one of Shen's henchmen. He gets to the top, finding a small replica of the cannon and smashing it exclaiming "I destroyed the weapon, did you guys see that, I just Kung Fu'd it!" The attack was in vein as they were forced down infringed of the real weapon, Po dawdled on with his usual comedic style whilst Viper focused on removing Tigress' cuffs. The team managed to destroy the cannon, yet Po was distracted when Shen brought back yet another flashback. He got away, fleeing to another tower within the palace. Once landed he ordered his men to fire. Three red hot, steel cannon balls were fired at the palace tower, almost hitting them, except they were too fast, they dodged the volley but the wolves lined up with another volley, yet this one of flaming arrows. Tigress deflected one of the arrows, using a piece of wood to absorb the arrow. They were flung off the collapsing tower and practically halo jumped straight towards the prison. They entered the prison. Po walked along as Tigress asked Po what happened. Po told them "I let him get away so we can see what they're doing." Mantis then said "That, doesn't make any sense." Tigress exclaimed "What happened?!" Po said "He knows what happened to my family, he was there..." "I never knew them... But the hard-core don't understand..." Tigress then turned and lunged towards Po, Viper exclaiming "Tigress, no!" She then hugged Po leaving everyone in the room gobsmacked. Then Tigress explained, "I do understand, but I can't watch my friend die." The team then set off to the loading docks where Shen was preparing his fleet. Po also snuck out, heading towards the same location. Po snuck in, taking out two wolves guarding an entrance. Another wolf approached and Po used the unconscious bodies of the wolves as a disguise.

-Meanwhile-

Tigress and Connor were scouting the loading docks. Very little was Connor this close to Tigress and alone so he decided to try something. Something the other teammates would never think of doing, yet he knew her response wouldn't be too harsh, after all, he was equal with Po (or so he thought) on her friends list. Connor opened his lips, and what came out, slightly shocked Tigress. "Tigress...I...I don't know how to put this... Tigress, I met you first, and ever since I've regarded you as an ally, a great friend and now I'm starting to... What the hell am I talking about? Sorry, Tigress I don't know what came over me..." Tigress then softly spoke "Continue Connor..." Connor looked scared, but he'd learnt slot about Tigress, if she was going to scald him, she would've already, and not softly, so he did as she said, continued. "I don't really think if you as a friend anymore." Tigress face suddenly turned, from a kind, respectful, focused face, to a now disappointed, style frown... Connor now finished his sentence, waiting for the reaction he was hoping for... "I don't think if you as a friend Tigress... You are so talented, so skilled. And if all of your traits, you are kind, intelligent, you can be funny, especially when you want to be, but most of all, you are caring, and that makes a wonderful personality. A beautiful one, complementing your outer beauty. Tigress, in other words, I...I like you in ways you can't imagine. But all that came out was "Wolves, just at the entrance." Connor was now regretting what he said, believing that she hated him. He felt dejected, he felt sad. He felt more pain than when he was stabbed.


	6. Going out with a bang

**-Inside the dock-**

Tigress then signalled for the remainder of The Five to come over. Mantis and Viper had just worked out a plan, using the black powder surrounding them as means of destroying the docks. They rolled a barrel to the door and past it, Mantis then rubbed his claws together, generating enough friction to spark a fuse. The barrel was rolled, meeting up with more barrels. Then Tigress noticed Po standing above them, sparring with Shen, Mantis saying "It's yours now, you can't take it back..." Tigress then pointed out the Panda, Mantis yelling "Take it back, take it back!" The team now had a new priority, rescue Po. The team were taking out wolf after wolf and the occasional gorilla when Po was pushed off a conveyor belt, he was hanging onto the underside, grabbing one of the stolen woks and using it to protect his posterior from the bubbling molten metal. He was now on the way up getting ready to face Shen. The battle that ensued left the peacock with a tuning fork holding his neck to a wall. Po then demanded "No more running, I want answers." Shen then said... "You're right, no more running." "You think your parents love you?" "They didn't, they abandoned you, but let me heal you." Shen removed the fork from around his neck and peeled up the wall behind him, revealing yet another cannon, Po was startled by this, and he held the recently acquired wok in front of him. Tigress was running, she held her hand in front of her and yelled "Po, No!" The cannon then fired. Po was flung out of the building disappearing into the sky. Tigress was shocked, stunned even dazed and unaware that Shen was now aiming at her. The cannon was loaded and Connor noticed this, he ran, jumping over a gorilla and pushing off, flying towards the bridge Tigress was on. He landed, still running he shoulder charged Tigress, knocking her well away from Shen's sights. Tigress was now angry, yelling "Do that again and I'll kill you!" She turned and faced Connor, getting ready for another attack but noticed the look on his face. It wasn't a look of anger, nor rage, nor concentration. It really wasn't a look you'd expect from someone who had just attacked you. It was a look of fear. The cannon fired. Connor yelled a barely audible "Argh or up" then when the cannon ball collided with Connor, a yellow glow was briefly visible before smashing Connor into oblivion. Tigress was now gutted. The man she had reciprocal feelings for was now dead, acting selflessly to save Tigress, and her way of thanking him was a death threat... She fell to her knees. The Five were now not only outnumbered but missing 3 of their strongest. They were all captured and knocked unconscious before being tied to the mast of one of Shen's boats. Tigress was awoken by an intense light. She opened her eyes only to be nearly blinded by Shen holding a torch. She was experiencing a brief migraine and the light only amplified it. Shen then mockingly stated "You are going to be part of something, beautiful." Tigress then growled before Shen ordered "Hoist them up, they're going to be an example of what happened when you fight against me!" They were lifted up, Mantis said, "I didn't want to die like this, I thought I'd get a wife, have some kids and she'd eat my head off some day..." Viper said "Guys, toughen up, Connor would have been looking for a way out, not accepting defeat, wouldn't he Tigress?" As Viper finished, a tear ran down Tigress' cheek. Then she looked up, noticing the familiar silhouette of Po. That inspired new hope for her, if Po survived a hit, Connor could've too. She then looked back at Shen, then to Po again. She could hear a slightly warbled voice but not much else. He took off his hat and threw it like a Frisbee, only for it to flop down in front of him. She then noticed him running from roof to roof. He then stopped. Shen yelled "Fire!" The wolves couldn't keep up, the cannon wasn't agile enough to keep up with Po. They never fired, Po jumped off the roofs above them and landed on the boat. The fight that ensued saw Shifu, Master Ox and Croc helped Po defeat the majority of Shen's armada. But Shen turned his weapon on Po once more, he fired but the shot hit Tigress who had just pushed Po out of the way. Tigress had nothing to protect her, no wok to save her, the cannonball smacked into her stomach breaking all of her ribs, multiple times, smashing her stomach, fragments of the projectile puncturing deep into and past her stomach. She lay flat on a piece of wood, blood spilling out at an unfathomable rate. She was dying. Her sight was going blurry, her breathing wasn't slow, it was rapid, her movement however upset the balance of the driftwood and she fell in the water.


	7. Revival

-Aboard the ship-

"Commander Sev, nice to meet you again Sir" The warrior replied "You don't have to call me sir, Sev is fine, I'm the leader of a military, yet I didn't earn it, I bought my way up here, you earn your rank before the TUG existed, you should outrank me, and in experience, you do." The soldier then saluted him yelling "Sev, yes Sev!" The Commander then face palmed his forehead and said, "I need you to run the ship while I'm gone Boss" the newly positioned soldier saluted once again and sat down at the commander's chair. Sev then walked down a connected hallway and walked into a room with the designation "Drop Tubes." The Commander opened up a tube and stepped inside smashing a button resulting in the space beneath him opening up, and the commander dropping into the darkness.

-Back along the Gongmen Inlet-

Tigress was in pain, she was nearly unconscious and worst of all, she was drowning. The boats the team had been on were in pieces, Tigress was drowning and Po was certainly injured. Hope was lost. Po was swimming along when he noticed a large flash of lighting in front of him. It wasn't normal for lightning to strike without rain. Nor was it normal to survive a strike whilst in the water. Po kept swimming, cautious of the area that the lightning struck and found a capsized boat hull. Once on top of the hull, he looked around and was unable to locate Tigress. As Po was looking around he became aware of a bright light from underneath the water. The light was ever-brightening and eventually Po was sure that the light was coming towards him. His theory was soon proved correct as he noticed a metal shape surface. What looked like an arm was tightly held around Tigress who was now deceased. Po went over to help him up, but he levitated out and placed himself on top of the boat hull, which was now shaking. Po immediately went over to Tigress to check her pulse. As he touched her damp neck, he whispered "Tigress, no, not you." Acting on Tigress' state, the metal man reached an arm out and a blue light was emitted. Po watched in awe as the wound started to close up and Tigress' chest restored to its natural shape. Then, the metal man placed his hand just under her breast, and a buzzing noise was clearly heard. Then a sort of whining followed and Tigress lurched up and then back down. The buzzing with the following whining resumed and this time Tigress woke up. As this happened Tigress noticed Sev take a stance, however, she noted several flaws in his stance: First of all, his hands were in front of him, and high up, looking like he was covering his head. Second, his feet weren't wide apart, they were apart, but close. Tigress noticed that his stance was sloppy, until Shen fired a cannonball. As the ball impacted, or didn't impact on Sev, it bounced and went back into the water. Tigress was shocked, he hadn't even moved and the cannonball had no effect on him. As that happened Po looked at Tigress and was even more shocked. Tigress asked him "Po, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a spirit!" Po then stuttered and said "I am seeing one right now." Tigress looked down at herself. _Wait, I… I got shot, I was in the water!_ She looked up at Po. "Po, what happened?" Po answered her question, stating "You died, and then he brought you back." Tigress now looked at Sev; she wasn't worried about Shen anymore. Only gods had the power to bring the dead to life, or warlocks. Whichever he was, he was fighting for them, that didn't make him good, in her experience, all warlocks were bad, no matter who or what they fought for, they could be corrupted in the blink of an eye. But if he was a god, then that is a different story then, Tigress got up to ask Sev a question, he dived off the boat and into the water. Now on Shen's boat he attacked. He pulled himself up with tremendous speed, flying through the air he front flipped and landed in the "sloppy" stance. As the wolves encircled him he let out with a torrent of strikes. His arms moved faster than anything Tigress had, or in this case hadn't, seen. His arms were only a blur, one wolf that he made contact with went flying back. As another wolf approached he slammed into the ground, a massive bubble was seen briefly which pushed all the nearby wolves up and into the surrounding buildings and boats. Tigress now realised that her suspicion was correct, it wasn't a fair fight, for the wolves… One of the wolves ran at Sev with a sword, Sev outstretched his arm and the sword the wolf was holding flew straight towards Sev, Tigress yelled "Watch out!" As she said this, the sword stopped mid-air, flipped on its previous wielders side to face him, and struck the wolf in the leg. Then as this happened, Shen yelled fire once again. The cannon fired but missed everyone, however it hit the boat Tigress and Po were on, the impact happened so close to Tigress that the sheer shockwave knocked her out, sending shrapnel into her head, torso and legs. Sev acted on this pulling out a massive, log shaped tube which he held over his shoulder. He crouched down on his knees, almost looking like he was going to propose. He then tilted the metal log down, loaded a small cylinder into it and aligned the log with Shen's boat. What happened next shook the entire sea. It was like time slowed down, first he pointed the log, and then his index finger curled into a piece near a handle. Po thought _"So, that's how he is holding it"._ Then the log jerked back and the cylinder went flying out the front with a trail of fire following it. As the cylinder made contact with Shen's boat it erupted into a ball of flame and exploded! The weapon took out the majority of Shen's boat, and this was no ordinary boat, it was at least 50m (164.042ft) long. And it was gone. Shen was lying on the now sinking ship with his arms clutching his body. Sev just took out Shen with one… Strike? No it was like Shen's weapon but much more powerful. Sev put away his "fire log" and walked back over to Po and Tigress. He picked Tigress up and told Po to follow him; he regrouped with the rest of the five and their counterparts. After this they all headed back to the Jade Palace.

-In the morning-

Tigress was still thinking, about what'd happened the night before. First, she was shot, then she remembered all the blood, massive pools of it, then she rocked her small piece of driftwood and fell off, into the cold abyss of the sea. She then remembered her lungs filling up with water. She then had a blank space, between that and waking up. She now knew that she had died, but that's the problem. Warlocks cannot revive someone who has died, they can only prevent death, or heal wounds that could lead to it, not reverse death itself. Tigress got out of bed, now knowing what Sev was; Sev was a god, or a demi-god or something in-between. She walked out and headed to the kitchen. As she entered she found Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Sev seated around the table with a clear spot for her next to Sev and Po. As she entered the room, Sev waved and said "Good morning. How did you sleep?" As he finished Tigress kneeled on the ground and bowed to him stating, "Master." Sev got up and queried "Master? I am no master, I am a soldier." Tigress then said, "You are no soldier, you are a god…!" with that she once again bowed her head, Sev walked over and grabbed her arm gently and spoke "Rise, I am not here to command you, or put myself above you. I am here to befriend you all." With that, Tigress got up and looked at Sev. "A friend you will be then…" said Shifu who was just entering. "Thank you." Sev then bowed after his comment. Shifu was slightly shocked by that, so was everyone else in the room. A god was bowing to their master. Everyone now understood that Sev meant what he'd said; he really was going to tact like one of them. Sev got up and sat down again. Everyone now started to ask him about last night. "How did you save Tigress?" "How did you fall from the sky?" "How did you get your metal log to shoot fire?" Sev sat there, listening to their questions. He sighed then said "It is a very long story. If you want to hear it, stay in the room, if you wish to leave, by all means, leave." Everyone stayed seated. Sev then continued "My name is Sev; I am usually called Seven, Sev, or Oh- Seven by my friends. To those who do not know me, I am called Sir or Commander. Luckily for you, I wish to be your friends, so call me whatever you like." Sev paused his speech, and continued. "So, when I was 18, I decided to take an idea to the government, it basically turned me into the richest man on the planet, and the leader of a group called the T.U.G. which means, The Terran Union Guard. This guard protects The Terran Union and all planets that are held by it. Now, what's a planet I hear you ask. A planet, it's difficult to explain, but let's start with something similar. You guys have all seen stars, right?" The team nodded. "I came from a ball of rock that is close to one of those stars. So, if you were to fly up really, really high. You will eventually go into an area known as space. It is not somewhere you want to go however. If you get up there, there is no air, no wind, no dust, nothing. Imagine being in the darkest place you can imagine, but there isn't anything at all inside it. We found a way to fly through space; we built massive ships that could fly us through that void without us asphyxiating. This happened long ago, about 20-35 years after that, we perfected it; our ships were able to fly through space and almost teleport from one area to another. We came to this planet because we saw a possibility for life, as we passed, we noticed that the planet had life on it, so I came down and here I am now." Everyone in the room was shocked, the muscles in Cranes jaw had failed and his beak was hanging down to his chest. This entire story had fascinated the entire team. But Tigress had to ask; "What do you mean, there isn't such a thing as space, you cannot possibly have come from a star!" "The fact that rocks spin around the stars is stupid, what kind of idiots do you take us to be?" Sev then positioned his arm out in front of him; his armour made 10 balls appear and one of them was burning yellow. They moved around, showing an exact replica of a star, and the planets behind it. He drew outwards and the blue and green planet grew closer until it was all you could see, as this continued he kept drawing outward, now with his arms, and he showed them a picture of a city. The city was made of towers of metals and the sides glimmered like diamonds. The entire city was huge, massive towers filled the horizon; people walked around, down little paths beside black, flat paths which had metal wagons that towed themselves. Tigress face was now even more shocked. "I never called you idiots; I just have a few thousand years of experience ahead of you all." Tigress then gulped and stated "Alright." Sev got up and then walked off. As he began to walk away, Po got up and followed him. Po caught up, but was out of breath. Still panting he said "Sev, wait up!" Sev turned around and stood there, arms crossed. Po then regained his breath and said "Sev, I never got to say thank you for what you did. So, thank you, for saving all of our lives." Sev then looked at him and bowed. He came back up and stated "You and all your friends are welcome. I hope that I will not have to say that eventually, I hope to be a friend of yours." Po then said "Saving lives is a pretty good way to start." Sev the laughed and said "What do you guys do for recreation here?" "Come with me." Po said as he mentioned for Sev to follow.

They were walking along when Po came up to a small group of young bunnies, pigs and a sheep who were playing around. They now looked up at the towering figure that they saw in front of them. They all began to shake with fear. They then noticed Po and they yelled "Get the monster Dragon Warrior!" Sev looked down; he was visibly upset by the coined term that the children had used. Po said "he is no monster; he saved my life, and the lives of The Furious Five." They all looked up at him as he waved to them and said "Hello, it is nice to meet you all." The kids waved back and said "Woah, he saved the Dragon Warrior!" "AWESOME!" The kids dropped whatever toy they were holding and started buzzing Sev about what happened..


End file.
